


Kat's (Very Late) Weekend Event

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dates, F/M, M/M, Werewolves, kat sucks at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requested fics I wrote for the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yorkalina-World Disney Date

"York.”

“Yes, Carolina?”

“What is this.”

“This is the place where dreams come true.”

“This is an amusement park. From the twenty first century.”

“Actually from the twentieth.”

“York.” She growled and he laughed

“Just come on, you can pick the first place to go to.”

“Back to the ship, a cafe, somewhere where normal people go on normal dates.”

“Carolina, you jump off buildings and kill people for a living, you're not normal and we're staying here, now come on. Everything's going to have a huge waiting line in the Hollywood Studios.”

Carolina glared at York, who was grinning at her like an idiot with his hand outstretched towards her, he looked seconds away from singing that stupid song of his, she rolled her eyes and took his hand.

“This place better be worth it, or I'm picking a shooting rank for our next date.” She warned him and he laughed.

“I'm sure it will be.” He said as he lead her in to the park.

Carolina looked around, the entire place was filled with what looked like a mouse with bear ears (“Mickey Mouse, Carolina, god did you watch any movies as a child?!”) and many rides, the screams of children caught her attention as she turned towards a giant, old building labeled “Hollywood Tower Hotel”.

“What's that?” She asked and York stopped jumping around the characters long enough to turn towards her and look.

“Uhh, maybe it's a hotel?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Actually, it's a ride, one of our most popular ones, it has quiet a line, so you might want to go catch your place in the line soon.” A worker nearby said, smiling at them.

“Thanks, come on, York.” Carolina said and York followed her.

“Yeah, thanks, person.” York muttered, having heard the screams of children.

Carolina managed to find her place in the line soon, right next to an area that seemed to fit a fountain, York walked to his place next to her and looked around “This place doesn't look really good, maybe we should just skip it? I saw a few nice looking rides back at the entrance, safe looking rides.”

Carolina turned to him “Are you scared?” She asked, a challenge obviously hidden in her words.

“Of course I'm not! This just doesn't look safe to me.” He defended “Like, how many people do you think died on this ride?”

She shrugged “Guess we'll find out soon enough.” The line was moving, it wasn't moving very fast, but when it moved, it was a lot of people.

When they finally reached the inside, York was pretty sure a lot of people died on this ride, then they were called in to the room.

York gulped at the interior design, then another worker appeared and snapped her fingers and the door closed behind them, explaining a few things then letting the video roll, York was clinging on to Carolina's arm.

“Maybe we shouldn't go on this ride, it really doesn't look safe.” He pointed out, hoping his fear did not show.

“Well, it's too late to go back now, just come on.” Carolina said, the line went by quickly, two teenage girls were talking over the sound of the metal doors of the elevators closing and opening, they both spoke with a strange accent.

“And then Shira was lik-” The blonde one didn't finish her sentence after York jumped at a door closing and people yelling.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” She asked, her brown eyes locked on him.

“Uh, yeah, just... This place doesn't seem safe, you know?” He said and she laughed.

“Nah, it's completely safe, the one in Paris, not so much, but this one, I've been on here at least eighteen times this week, and five more times when she was my age and I was eight.” The girl explained, gesturing to the other teenager.

“That was six years ago.” The black haired explained “My little sister doesn't have any tact, sorry, this one's a pretty good ride, it can be scary the first time around, not that she'd remember.” The girl said before moving on to where two people were needed.

York blinked at the girls, the apparently younger one didn't look like she was the young one, she looked like she was eighteen or something, while the older one looked like she was sixteen, those two were weird, but they managed to get his mind off the ride, for now at least.

Carolina found them a place in one of the two elevators, York walked in to his site, fear building up on him like it did before.

“Come on, you heard what those two said, it's completely safe.” Carolina said, showing her amused smile to him in the dark elevator.

He nodded, swallowing down his fear and holding her hand as the worker began explaining the rules of the ride before leaving “Oh, and, have fun.” He said before leaving the group in the quickly moving elevator.

Carolina smiled as York pointed out every detail in the ride (“Oh wait, is that the family from the video?” “Wait, why are we going in to a wall!” “Oh holy shit, what the fuck is this?”), guess he was right about one thing, she was enjoying this.  
It was time to head back to the ship, Carolina had allowed York to hold her hand, till they got to the ship, of course, she stopped them right before they walked in to the ship.

He turned to her with a confused look, and she smiled “Thank you, for taking me out to your twentieth century park.” She said.

He smiled at her “It was my pleasure, Carolina.”.

She kissed his cheek and walked in to the ship, feeling him smile at her back, guess the place where dreams come true wasn't too bad for her either.


	2. Tuckington Werewolf/Werewolf Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon, some werewolf Tucker with Werewolf Hunter Wash and baby werewolf Junior.

The dark skinned werewolf pup stared at the blonde hunter with a crossbow aimed at him, the wolf's glowing yellow eyes half hidden as he attempted to hide himself from the hunter, the hunter stared, a pup was never alone, and if he knew a pup was all he saw, he wouldn't have chased the werewolf in to the forest.

It wasn't an every day occurrence for Washington to wake up to the loud sound of something in his trashcans only to open the curtains and see the glowing yellow eyes of a werewolf staring back at him, the werewolves he had a truce with knew where their lines laid, and passing in to his neighborhood at night was crossing the lines, which meant this werewolf was a rapid one, and a rapid animal had to be put down.

So when the hunter saw the young werewolf in the moonlight and found a child like face, he was confused for only a second before he realized the danger he was in, this werewolf was a part of the pack he had a truce with, the werewolf ran to his pack's territory, now Washington was the one crossing the line.

He barely had the time to process that before another werewolf, an adult werewolf, charged at him, pinning him to the ground with his fangs and claws out, one hand on the hunter's neck and another holding his hands above his head, the werewolf was growling “D-daddy!” The younger werewolf called out, running to the older werewolf's side.

“Daddy don't hurt him, I...” The younger werewolf's words flattered to a stop when his father looked at him.

The pup sighed “I walked in to the hunter's territory...” He said, and the adult looked at Washington.

“And he followed you here?” The adult said, his voice in a low, menacing growl while the hunter nodded, defenseless under a werewolf, not the best situation to be at for a hunter, especially if the werewolf is really hot, and angry.

The werewolf gave Washington a long look, eyes still narrowed before he got off him and looked at his kid, who immediately looked down “Go back to the den, don't talk to anyone on the way.” He ordered and the pup looked up at the werewolf.

“Aren't you coming?” The pup asked.

“No, I need to have a chat with the hunter.” The man answered, the pup nodded quickly and ran away as the werewolf turned to the hunter.

The hunter paled, staring at the werewolf as his fangs and claws retreated and his eyes turned to an amber color instead of his previous glowing yellow “Man, that was exhausting.” The werewolf complained as he stretched his back.

“Uh... Huh?” The hunter replied, confused by the switch of tone in the wolf's voice.

“My name's Lavernius Tucker, but it'll be easier for both of us if you just use Tucker, I'm sorry for Junior, he's just a bit too curious.” The werewolf apologized, flashing a winning smile at the human.

The hunter blushed lightly at the smile “Uh, David, but just call me Washington, or Wash.”

“Wash? That has to have a story behind it.”

“Well, yeah, kind of a long one, really.”

The werewolf nodded and gestured for the hunter to follow him, quickly leading the human to a more civilized area, with a table Washington remembered sitting next to while debating the werewolf-human truce, the werewolf sat down.

“So, as law dictates, we need to rearrange the terms of the truce when one or both sides break the rules.” The wolf says “But I doubt we need that, since the terms worked pretty well.”

The hunter nodded “I could probably get a few runes to warn the pups about the area they're nearing being off limits.”

“That sounds like a good plan, though I doubt Junior or any of the pups will be exploring any time soon.” The werewolf nodded.

“Unless we stop the tension before it even starts.” The hunter pointed out.

“Free on Sunday for some coffee?”

“Twelve PM, Starbucks?”

“It's a date.”


	3. Northtex Werewolf/Werewolf Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeee! My OTP! With a request for some Werewolf Tex, made by anon, this is my favorite fic I wrote now.

North stared at the glowing purple eyes in front of him, his gun laid on the ground, too far for him to simply kick up and shoot the werewolf, especially with her claws out and pinning him to a tree, the werewolf wasn't growling, it was too dark to see anything but her eyes.

“...North?” She questioned and he tensed up, he knew that voice.

“Tex? You're a werewolf?”

“You're a hunter.”

“...Pointing out the obvious?”

“Bingo.”

She let her claws reform to nails and her fangs to teeth while the glowing purple returned to a light blue, he placed a hand on her hip, she stepped away from him and he sighed, his girlfriend was a werewolf, the girl he's been crushing on since second grade was a werewolf, that was just his luck.

“So, what now?” She asked and he didn't know how to answer.

“Well, we've been together for a few months now...”

“But I'm a werewolf, so you don't want to be with me anymore.” She continued the sentence for him, blocking out her emotions to keep her anger and hurt out of her voice.

“No, I still want to be with you.” He said, squinting to try and find her in the dark of the night.

She was silent, he finally managed to find her and hesitantly put a hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him “I really like you, Tex, I don't fall in love with someone because of what they are, I fall in love with someone because of who they are.”

She tensed up, he felt it “You... You love me?” She asked and he felt realization wash over him, he does, he loves her.

“I... Yeah, I love you.” He answered, half to her, half to himself, she moved closer, pressing against him “I love you too.”

He smiled to himself, hugging her to his chest and holding her there for a while, just to feel her close to him, just for a while, just till his parents start looking for him and her parents for her, just till they have to part again, promising each other to meet up the next day for a date, just till he starts to share her burden, to hide what she is from the world, just till he meets her again and falls in love with her, all over again, just till she sees him again and has to calm her heart down again, to run to his side and kiss him again, like she does every day.

Just till they have to go back to their normal life and ignore almost everything from what they learn that night, everything except their confessions, because they're still the same person, even if they know a secret that could easily get them killed, because their love's worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming out this evening! Check in later for two more Tuckington fics and another Yorkalina one!


End file.
